The very common year
by fanfreak-7
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy back to see the moon landing. But they land a bit early. While Amy is wandering around she runs into a past version of the Doctor. How will things play out?


**Title: The very common year **

**Summary: The Doctor gives in to Amy's pleas to see the moon landing. Only they land a bit early. Amy wanders off to go shopping when she runs into someone unexpected. **

**Timeframe: Ten/Martha during Blink. Eleven/Amy/Rory sometime after The Wedding of River Song.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Note: This is my firstfanfic so suggestions and comments are welcome.**

* * *

****"Doctor, please." Amy persisted. She was determined to see the moon landing and she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Listen, Pond. I'm not your personal taxi service. Just because I married your daughter doesn't mean you get to order me around. Besides it's dangerous." The Doctor explained. "I can take you anywhere in time and space. Why on earth do you want to go see humans land on the moon?" Amy glared at him. "Oh, alright. Fine. But just this once."

"Emplying that she'd want to see it more than once?" Rory asked curiously.

"No." The Doctor responded a little too quickly.

"You've taken people to see the moon landing before, haven't you?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Of course I have. It's quite a popular attraction to those I take aboard. I ask them where in all of time and space the want to go, and they say the moon landing. It's a bit dull really." here rambled while running around the console, sending the TARDIS into flight. "I mean, yes it's brilliant. Humans touching the stars at last, but I wouldn't choose it over the end of the universe, the end of the world, or New Earth, would I?" he continued to ramble.

"And you took people more than once?" Rory remarked.

"Possibly."

"How many times?" Amy asked, eyeing him.

"Eight. Give or take..."

"You took someone to see the mon landing eight times?"

"Yes." The Doctor said absent mindedly as the TARDIS landed. "There we are. Let's see, we're in England, a bit early."

"How early?" Amy asked.

"No, idea. That's part of the fun of it." The Doctor grinned.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm going to go shopping." Amy remarked, heading towards the door.

"Alright but be careful, Amelia." The Doctor said fiddling with the console.

"Always am." She shut the door behind her and walked down the street. She past little shops here and there till she over heard two people talking. One of them, a tall man, in a pinstriped suit, the other, a young, dark skinned woman.

"Doctor, are you sure this will work? How can we be sure that this Sally will find or even understand our clues." the dark skinned woman remarked.

"Oh, come now Martha. I'm sure everything will be fine. Sally will stop the angels, and we'll have the TARDIS back in no time." the pinstriped man replied, calmly.

Amy almost stopped dead in her tracks. "TARDIS?" she muttered softly and began following them. They pas several street corners.

"I suppose you're right. I guess we'll see." the dark skinned girl, Martha, responded lightly as they headed into an abandoned alley. Amy silently followed until about halfway through the alley, the man pulled something from his pocket, and spun around. Aiming the small device at her.

"Why are you following us?"

* * *

He knew right away that they were being followed, and giving her a knowing look, Martha caught on quickly. They turned down an abandoned alley and he pulled out the sonic screw driver spinning around, aiming it right at the stalker.

"Why are you following us?"

The red head froze, only a few feet away, staring at the device.

"Is that? But, I haven't seen that...since...where did you get that?" the red head asked. The Doctor eyed her.

"It's mine. Sonic screwdriver." he said still aiming it at her.

"No. That belongs...well belonged to The Doctor." He looked curiously at her, andstopped aiming the sonic at her.

"Well...yeah. Wait, what do you mean belonged?" He asked.

"He got a new one...why do you have it?" the red head asked. The Doctor realized what was going on. This had to be a future companion of his. Another one who probably wanted to see the moon landing.

"He erm lent it to me. Just for a bit. I'm sorry, didn't catch your name." he said politely smiling. Martha looked curiously between them.

"Pond. Amy Pond" she hesitantly held out her hand. He shook it immediately.

"Smith. John Smith." he said smiling. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Pond." she smiled.

"Funny. He calls me the same thing." she suspected. She knew all about regenerations. Could it possibly be? "He even goes by John Smith sometimes." she raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned.

"I see why he chose you. Well, why I chose you I should say. Very clever. Better watch yourself Martha. This one is brilliant!" he smiled.

"Doctor?" Amy asked smiling? He held out his arms as if to say Ta Da!

"The one and only. Well, by that I mean one of them. Ten to be exact." he grinned.

"Mine is eleven. I see you don't there that bloody bow-tie. I like the look." She smiled.

"Bow-tie? Ugh. What am I in the future? A walking crime to fashion?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You say they're cool."

"Blimey. Way to kill it. Am I ginger at least?" Amy shook her head, no. "Aw, why can't I be ginger. I save billions of people all the time, and the one thing I ask in return is to be ginger. That so hard to ask for?"

Martha cleared her throat loudly, waitingfor The Doctor to explain.

"Oh, right. Pond, this is Martha Jones. She's my current companion. Martha, Amy here is going to be a future companion of mine." he smiled. "Isn't that brilliant? And she stumbles into one of the me's thats here."

"What? There are more past Doctors in this year?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, plenty of them. Very common year. I just can't resist it. It's beginning to be dangerous. Something like this was bound to happen. Probably some future me's too." he rambled like the Doctor she knew. "Wouldn't surprise me. And no, Martha, we are not taking a ride back to our TARDIS in her's. Too dangerous. Might leave a giant crack in the universe or something." Amy raised her eyebrows slightly, remembering the crack in her wall and the Pandorica. She started to feel like her daughter. Knowing his future and all.

"Well it was interesting meeting you, Doctor. But I really must get back. Mr. Bow-tie will be waiting for me." she turned to walk away.

"It was great meeting you, Amy." The Doctor said. "Till next time then."

"Yeah. Till next time." she walked back to the TARDIS and quickly opened the doors to see her Doctor and Rory talking. The Doctor she knew so well turned to her smiling.

"So. What'd you think?" she smiled at his question.

"He's great. And he's right. You are a walking crime to fashion."

"What are you two talking about? Who's great?" Rory asked.

"I just ran into a younger versoon of the Doctor. And he agreed with me. Get rid of the Bow-tie!" Amy teased, smiling.

"Bow-ties are cool!"

* * *

Note: I hope you liked my first attempt at this. Just to explain a few things, I know that they had seen the moon landing on the tv during the Silence thing. But they wouldn't remember seeing it as they were with the Silence. This popped into my head while watching Blink and I just had to write it.


End file.
